Known athletic garments can present several issues to the wearer. First, central seams of such garments can adjust during physical activity, resulting in discomfort for the wearer. Furthermore, to allow for increased freedom of movement, the length of such garments may be too short for the wearer's comfort. Finally, such athletic garments typically do not provide for comfortable carrying of the wearer's items, such as keys, mobile devices, and so forth. Pockets typically provided in such garments are substantially loose, resulting in the items contained therein bouncing during physical activity, and falling out from the pockets in some cases. Therefore, an athletic garment that can be worn comfortably, that can provide a desired aesthetic appearance, and that can hold personal items securely when desired.